Kavarus (N)
The History of the Kavarus Nation The large land of Kavarus is one of three remaining Lands of the Old Kingdom. It was taken over by the land of Yerevan in the year 498 DT. They decided to instate a ruler from their nation and leave the country generally the same. The land of Kavarus began to thrive under this new rule. In the year 550 DT, the parliament of Kavarus put into motion an act to become a single larger nation by joining Yerevan. Their goal was to create a single world empire. The people were supportive. Yerevan and Kavarus joined together in the year 563 DT. The coalition was widely accepted and the new super-nation began to thrive even more under the new leadership of the Head Minister of Rule, Jackson Heather. In one of the early months of the year 576 DT, Heather was assassinated by a third party. The two united nations, unknowing of the third party involvement, started to hurl accusation against each other. The coalition was split by order of the Head Minister’s Parliament, and thus began the Heather Civil War. The war raged for twenty years. Most of the conflict was fought at sea between the two countries equally strong Navies. From time to time the one of the countries would invade the other. Yerevan took most of the beating on land. Kavarus remained strong under the rule of their former king’s young son. Yerevan succeeded from the conflict in the year 596 DT. Yerevan was then taken over by an outside nation, the same outside nation that had assassinated the former Head Minister twenty years earlier. This nation was Tavares. Tavares and Kavarus have always had an understood peace. The two parliaments do not communicate very much. Outlaws and criminals use this to their advantage. Escaped prisoners, criminals, and outlaws from each nation escape to the other to get away without punishment. This has actually been a good thing. The prisons of each nation stay within capacity. The criminals that escape are usually one time offenders. They escape to the new land and start over. Everything is kept peaceful. The new young king of Kavarus became slowly corrupt with age. He began tearing down the economy bit by bit. He kept taxes for himself, reassigned the military as his personal guard, and built a personal empire with surrounding Lords and Mayors. He used taxes and his personal military guard to build up the cities and large towns in the center of the county around the capital of Lairation City. This act left all of port towns and cities near the coast with minimal funding and protection. The cities became safe havens for criminals and outlaws of both countries. Surprisingly, they are extremely peaceful towns and settlements. The attitude of the nation of Kavarus has gone down, and an uprising against the new kings policies seems to be on the not-so-distant horizon. It may be time to appoint a new leader. Section heading Write the second section of your article here. Don't forget to add a category, to help people find the article.